My Past is My Nightmare
by KumoriWolfPup
Summary: Tortured as a kid into making a horrible mistake and wanted since then Alexandra runs away at age 5. 125 years later and only looking 14, she reunites with an old friendpartner by accident in Japan and things go down hill from there, she has to relive her
1. Chapter 1

**Hi it's me, you can call meAlex.**

**Please review but I'm sorry if some mistakes show up in this story. The reason for the rating was because I tend to put curse words in both my stories and when I talk in real life, its a habit that is seriously hard to get rid off. Ok, Hiei I'm a bit woozy mind doing the disclaimer-thingy.**

**Hiei- The baka onna owns nothing and never will, unless you count the beer she stole from her mom then yes, otherwise the amount of stuff she owns is equal to the amount of intelligence Kuwabaka owns.**

**

* * *

****As usual the rain was pretty heavy, wind strong, and lightning flashing on and off consistently. The only person is sight at the alleyway behind the toy store is a young teenage girl with purple hair streaked light and dark purple; her eyes matched her hair except for the left one which had red sparks on it from an accident so its covered by a dark shade of sunglasses to which a normal human wouldn't be able to see through it. This girl, yeah its me, name's Alex, you know Alexandra, a dream demon, well more like a nightmare demon, a bit hatred angel along with darkness demon in me. I'm three hundred years old but my human form looks around thirteen to fourteen. **

**I'm literally a trained torture machine, well without the machine. I listen to rock music and I'm considered a gothic rocker. I don't have a lot of friends except for a few. Rumors spread that I was in the Ningenkai, but people fought over where exactly I was, the only places they agreed on was Alaska and Japan. I was currently in Japan. **

_Sigh as boring as this place is there could at least be a little fight or something to pass the time... This sucks._

**I hear footsteps coming my way and jump silently into a corner in the dead end. In moments another girl walks down the alleyway as if looking for something or someone. I sigh, relieved, and jump down right next to the other girl startling her and making her hit me with a light blast. **

"Watch it Emily."

**She makes another glowing ball of light and I can see her better. Same blonde hair and pink eyes, same preppy best friend for two hundred and eighty-nine years except she's thirteen now. Me and Emily as crazy as it seems to other humans and demons were and still are best friends, prep and a gothic rocker. She hugs me and I just stand there. She looks me up and down and frowns playfully.**

"Alex, don't you have any different kinds of clothes, maybe normal."

"What if I don't?"

"**-sigh-** fine but at least come with me to eat or at least get dried."

"I like the rain-"

**Too late as quickly as it took for me to almost finished she pulled my hand and literally, dragged me back to a small Victorian style house at least two floors and an attic black and white. No matter how girly Emily is, she will always have enough strength to beat up every army of all three worlds. Oh yeah, she's a light demon and day dream demon, with some love angel blood in her. She's my exact opposite but we're still close friends.**

**Dripping wet and tired, I sit down on the couch just for Emily to smack me behind the head and annoy me.**

"WHAT NOW!"

"You're gonna get my furniture wet and don't yell."

"I'M GOD-DAMN TIRED AND IT'S NOT LIKE YOU...have... parents?"

"Um... sweetie who is this young lady a friends of yours from school?"

"Yes, mom, her name is Alexandra."

"Alexandra, Nice to meet you."

**My eyes and brain remain in shock mode at the sight of a foster parent for Emily. I regain my composure quickly and try to act like nothing happened. Except the fact and idea that Emily actually takes orders... FROM A HUMAN... WON'T LEAVE MY MIND ALONE!**

**I turn my head towards Emily's foster mom and smiles... And almost gag in the process.**

"You're welcome here at anytime you wish to come, Alexandra. We're having dinner in a few minutes, why don't you stay until then and have some food with us if you're hungry."

**I shake my head softly and Emily glares at me and my head shakes turn into a nod.**

"Great we're having steak and salad."

**I quickly start to where I remember Emily's room to be and waits at the door way. I can hear the foster mom walk to Emily and even what they're whispering.**

"Is she also a demon like you she seems to know the house pretty well too is she really from your school, oops I almost forgot Yusuke called and said that he'll be here after dinner and might bring a few friends over I told him it was ok."

"Thank you, mother."

**Emily walks into her room and I follow and sit down on the carpet.**

"You went and got yourself a mom... how pathetic."

"She knows pretty much everything about demons so I thought why not and she adopted me."

**I grunt out a short reply.**

"You're growing soft."

"And apparently so are you or you wouldn't be hiding from Lord Koenma and instead you'd be beating his men up one by one. Let me guess, you killed Ranu."

**I stare at the carpet and Emily automatically knows I did not.**

"He escaped... he's in the human world now."

"Whoa... so the spirit detectives have to deal with him huh?"

"Fight yes, win not so likely. So who is this Yusuke kid?"

"Ah you over heard us, he's a mere child from school strange part is he has a high level of spirit awareness and power."

"Good for him, so you've been to the demon world yet, or waiting to tag along with me?"

"No, not yet but I found out something about two of the five gems, they're all underwater in the demon world."

**The gems Emily's talking about are treasures not even Koenma and his family has. They are the moonlight, sunlight, love, hatred, and dream gems, the first two are worthy especially to dark and light demons. The moonlight gem can destroy light in any world covering the world in darkness and the moon and stars their only light source. The sunlight gem does the opposite; it covers the world in bright light constantly and burns away darkness demons.**

**Love gem can put love spells on anyone and the hatred gem can turn anyone against their love. The dream gem has only one purpose to summon dragons.**

**I immediately start to pay attention. That moonlight gem was stolen from me with the nightmare and hatred gems when I was 7 after an accident that changed my life. _(Don't worry you'll find out, but maybe not in this chapter_) Spirit Detectives are something I don't know of. I've never watched the Dark Tournament so I really have no idea who they are. The Moonlight gem is also supposed to be able to summon the crescent, full, and new moon dragons and fuse them together. The Sunlight gem can summon the dawn and dusk dragons and fuse them together. The love gem can summon it's dragon of broken hearts, and the hatred gem can summon its betrayal dragon. The dream gem can summon its guardian dragon, nightmare dragon, and daydream dragon.**

"I'm listenin-"

"Dinner's ready, girls."

"Time to eat."

**I sigh and mumble,** "Yippee."

**I walk behind Emily and down the stairs to the dining room where they all sit down except me who stays standing up.**

"Please um... sit down."

**I look sort of surprised and sit down. I sit in front of them and they start to say grace while I sweat drop because me and Emily are demons. I wait for them to finish and they both start to put loads of food on their plates and I only get a little bit and finish it in seconds.**

**My ears pick up the sound of four sets of footsteps walking up to the front door and I stand up and walk to open the door.**

"I'll get the door."

_**ding dong**_

"How did yo-"

"Mom just ignore her she has a way."

* * *

**How was that? Mind reviewing, I'll update as soon as I can. **

Hiei- Alex... are you drunk again?"

"Nope why?"

Hiei- You're not acting like a bitch... Something is definatly wrong here.

Kurama- You are being extra nice... I'm leaving before she goes nuts, bye Hiei.

Hiei- DON'T LEAVE ME WITH HER!

"-Evil Laugh- Oh Hiei... I'm drunk, I'm hung-over... AND YOU'RE HURTING MY EARSS DAMMIT!"

-Goes after Hiei with his own sword-

"Please review... GET BACK HERE!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Last Chapter-**

"I'll get the door."

.:_**ding dong:.**_

"How did yo-"

"Mom just ignore her she has a way."

* * *

**I open the door to reveal four men around Emily's and my human age.**

"Which one's Yusuke?"

**He steps inside out of the rain and I simply slam the door shut and turns around to be glared down by Emily.**

"Alex what did you do to his friends? You didn't kill them did you? Oh my god you did!"

"Calm down I didn't kill anyone... yet."

**She opens the door to see three boys soaking wet and with an anime sweat drop.**

"She your sister or something she's kinda short."

**I hold my hands to my ears as Emily screams in my mind,** "HOLY SHIT THAT RED HEAD IS FUCKING HOT!"

**I drop down to the floor with swirls in my eyes and Emily just looks confused as well as the others and I get up and have an anime vein and walk over to Emily and signal her to come closer. When she's close enough I put my mouth close to her ear and...**

"... SCREAM IN YOUR OWN MIND NEXT TIME!"

**She smacks me and I catch her hand before I'm hit and start to crush it.**

"I am going to take a nap... now shut up and keep your thoughts to yourself and you..."

**I look towards Kurama's direction.**

"... mind shutting her up by going on a date with her, she's too fucking pathetic to ask herself."

**Emily starts blushing furiously at what I said to Kurama and pull me from the stairs and glares and me.**

"I could always with hold the information on the items IF YOU DON'T SHUT UP!"

**I get out of Emily's grip and stick the middle finer up in front of Emily.**

"GO... FUCK... YOURSELF... I want a nap."

"Well too bad you're helping and you seem to know electronics and bombs from what I know."

"Grrr I only set a nuclear bomb once ok I'm sure that's not what your project is about."

**She pushes me into the living room followed by the guys and I run to the windowsill where the lightning keeps on flashing and I keep on dozing off.**

"Is she your sister or something?"

"No she's an old friend who is going to be living here from now on and going to school."

**My eyes snap wide open and I jump off the window sill and start to run to the door.**

"Fuck that you crazy-"

**I almost make it out the door, but Emily trips trying to drag me back and stops her fall by grabbing onto my trench coat which falls off immediately. The whole room got silent as Emily fell softly and I glared at her.**

"You dunce!"

**My whole body was covered in dried blood, cuts, still very large open wounds and bandages. My clothes didn't cover much because they were torn apart so I looked like a bloody mummy with all the bandages. Inside my coat there were daggers, poison, antidotes, potions, and some other vials of different kinds of substances.**

"Give me back my coat and now!"

"I didn't know."

**Emily was in shock at the condition I was in and so were the others. Apparently the coat had another purpose than to cover my body wounds, it had an ability to change my face. When the coat was pulled off me, my face changed, it still looked the same but more bloody and cut up and dirty.**

**I quickly snatch the coat out of Emily's hands and put it on making my cleaner appearance appear.**

"Damn what the hell tore you to pieces?"

"Who the hell were you fighting?"

"Moron, have you forgotten how I train, just because you went and got yourself a mom doesn't mean you should forget everything."

"Are you some kind of psycho-path?"

"Kuwabara that's rude."

"**-sigh- **How important is this project that I have to be stuck with a roomful of imbeciles."

**So I was stuck there for at least an hour replaying my fight with Ranu and my training with myself, my illusions came to life and I fight them. Every once in a while I fell asleep and searched through my memories like the first time me and Emily met.**

**I was about nine years old in human years but around --- years old literally, she was around my age too and I was in the demon world surrounded by a group of demons kicking me around. I stood up, badly bruised and beat up; I attacked them all at once. My eyes glowed purple and so do theirs and they drop to their knees and fall unconscious... Or maybe they were dead, I don't remember.**

"COOL!"

**I was startled at the yell and turn around in my attack position to sweat drop at the sight of a little blonde haired girl in a summer dress.**

"Go away you royal, I have no business with you."

"My name is Emily and yours?"

"I will tell you if you can tell me where a group of thieves went. A group with a boy a bit older than me, spiky hair, wear's black?"

"Thieves... Thieves... oh yeah, and that cute boy. They went that way!"

**I sped off in time to reach an almost campfire like place. The boy _(yes, Hiei.)_ was sparing by himself with a sword that looks like it's about to break. I jump down and face him. He looks at me like I'm crazy.**

"Give me back my pendants you lowlife!"

"Look you stupid girl, I stole it so now it's mine, now leave."

**He pushes me to the ground and since I'm tired when I fall I become unconscious.**

**I wake up to see Emily smiling at me.**

"What happened?"

"I don't know but when I followed you, there were no more thieves except for the boy who carried you here."

"Where's here?"

**I look to see myself on a small piece of blanket if that's what you'd call it and in Emily's hand a note.**

"I think someone hates you... a lot."

"Huh?"

**I snatch the note and start reading it.**

"_**Dear stupid girl,**_

_**Don't let me ever see you again. Get in my way again and I will surely cut you open. Those pendants belong to me and not you. Otherwise you would have protected it better. Stay out of my way, you and your royal friend."**_

"Well, isn't he nice?"

"I know what you are and what you're after let me come with you. I'm sure I can help you somehow."

"Yeah, yeah just let me get a chance to beat that guy up."

**I open my eyes quickly to see everyone above me and I fall on the floor.**

"What happened?"

"Oh I don't know but next time you look through your memories you mind keeping them to yourself. Oh guess what."

"... What?"

"WE'RE GETTING ARRESTED!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello... ... ...**

**Hiei- Onna just do the disclaimer.**

**... fine... ... you do it. -runs away and starts eating Hiei's ice cream-**

**Hiei- THAT'S MINE! -runs after her with kantana set to kill-**

**-eat's ice cream faster-**

**Kurama- I'll do the disclaimer this time. Alex has not owned anythimg especially Foamy the Squirrel, except for the time she tricked her cousin into giving up his ice cream, and she apologizes for not putting a disclaimer on the second chapter which she will do... soon ... wait... she stole my homework again. Alex!**

**-copies homework faster- thank god he's a grade ahead of me now I won't have any homework for the rest of the year!**

**

* * *

**

**Last Chapter-**

**I open my eyes quickly to see everyone above me and I fall on the floor.**

"What happened?"

"Oh I don't know but next time you look through your memories you mind keeping them to yourself. Oh guess what."

"... What?"

"WE'RE GETTING ARRESTED!"

* * *

**Yusuke helps me up to stand but has his spirit gun aimed at me.**

"yup, time to see Koenma."

"baka onna."

"stupid... girl... **–sigh-** you didn't cut me open."

"What?"

"remember, I sure do, it was the nicest thing I ever read. _'Dear stupid girl, don't ever let me see you again. Get in my way again and I will cut you open.'_ What a perfect example of a gentleman."

"you!"

"We going to lord of the diapers or what?"

-Koenma's office-

**Koenma was glaring at us from his chair and we smirked.**

"Lord of the diapers, I don't care who youtwothink you are but there are two choices for you two. Lifetime in jail or service as partners with the spirit detectives. Not much of hard choice though-"

**Me and Emily both scream out quickly,** "JAIL!"

"wha?"

"you heard us jail."

"Fine your choice. Ogre, separate cells, and complete isolation for both of them. Take away all weapons and leave them."

"huh? Why do they have to stay there for a lifetime?"

"idiot."

"obviously you haven't heard of these two. Alexandra here-"

"It's Alex; you have no right to call me by my full name. Only few are allowed, you're not one of them."

"too bad, Alexandra here is a one of the most wanted murders, thieves areher best kill. She even killed the band of thieve Hiei belonged to."

"They were worthless ingrates the moment they felt my spirit energy ten miles from them they were already gathering everything they hadto try and bride me not to attack them. The worse part is I was wounded and eight years old."

"She's also known for killing the pixie and fairy race."

"annoying bugs."

"mermaids and mermen..."

"fucked up fish."

"anything I'm missing?"

"well, there are a few more kinds of stuff I killed. Unicorns, pokemon _(just kidding)_, chimaeras, some gnomes, few goblins, imps, leprechauns, some sea serpents-"

"- don't forget the sphinx race, trolls, yeti, Bigfoot, and I think two winged horses."

"stop boasting it's nothing to be proud of. But I am curious the only bands of thieves you killed were either powerful or the one's that knew of Hiei, Why?"

"hn, no reason."

"never mind then. This one Emily is one of the best known researches and plan maker. The two of them combined is the worst kind of luck someone can have."

"boo ho to you. Ya Fag."

"OGRE GET HER OUT OF HERE!"

"What about Emily sir?"

"obviously she's not like Alexandra so she can go... into the Urameshi team."

"ha, ha sucks for you."

"Why does the bitch get the easier punishment!"

**My mouth widens into a smile realizing this is the first time ever she's disrespected someone in high authority. I start to laugh and get carried away with Emily covering her mouth for cursing in front of someone whom she should respect.**

**Emily went on a mission with the guys blushing every time Kurama talked to her. Oh yeah, me, I was allowed one item so I stuck with my cd play and I started to beat most of the guards so they let me have all my CDs. **

**I streatch and yell out,** "This is the life! No one to fucking bother me... I LOVE THIS!"

-With Koenma-

"Well I guess she's enjoying her stay."

"We're back binky-boy."

**Emily walks up towards the screen and laughs a bit.**

"So how's Alex?"

"she... s-she... SHELIKES THE CELL! SHE LIKE JAIL! WHAT KIND OF A PUNISHMENT IS THAT?"

"To her it's a dream come true."

**Kurama looked at the screen as well smiling a bit.**

"And why is that?"

"**-blush- **She hates everyone ,even me, she killed off her own parents, or at least that's what she told me. Her only friend I met once and is a psycho maniac, I'm only one of her good friends. That other girl is a monster for a five year old. She loves being alone and with that CD player and her CDs she's gonna kill anyone who even tries to get her out."

**On the screen I lean against the wall as I sit and fall asleep.**

"typical, its not gonna affect her Koenma you gave her what she wanted... lucky, why can't that be me."

Koenma pouts and taps the screen "This sucks I wanted to see her try to escape. That's it get her out of there."

Emily frowns and looks at him, "not a good idea. Didn't you hear me, she'll kill anyone."

"hn I'll go get the baka."

**-with me-**

"I TOLD YOU TO GO AWAY! Huh?"

**I look over to the entrance and take off my headphones. To see Hiei there, glaring at me.**

"Where are my pendants you little brat."

"I'm taller than you and I don't have it."

**I sigh and get up.**

"Thank god all this quietness was making me normal."

"hn... I don't think anything can help you with that."

"He speaks... in sentences... can you curse?"

"out baka onna Koenma wants to talk to you."

"fine, you bastard. I'll talk to him... from a phone in Hawaii! see ya!"

**He unsheathes his sword and I run straight into an ogre laughing at Hiei chasing after me.**

"GO AWAY!"

"HN GO TO KOENMA!"

"NEVER!"

**I go faster than before and before long I trip on my own feet and fall face flat.**

"great timing."

**I create a copy of myself and help myself up.**

"Thanks."

"get back here onna!"

**I make that copy disappear and start running straight into a room and close the door behind myself.**

"Thank you for coming."

**Emily rolls on the floor laughing at me until she can gasp out a few words.**

"**-laugh- **You messed up on escaping."

"CRAP!"

"anyways seeing as how isolation had no effect on you, you will join the Urameshi team. Now I'm asking you nicely, you will also live with Emily in a hotel with three rooms, two for you guys and one as a guest room including a kitchen, bathroom, and half-bathroom."

"nice."

* * *

**Alex- Review people I got two reviews from Yuki Amida. Thank you. -copies last sentence of end term and eats last bite of ice cream-**

**Kurama and Hiei- Alex!**

**Alex- What! Foamy made me do it I swear! It was my lord and master... ... Foamy!**

**Foamy- Each day this bitch watches my cartoons... each and every day... get me a bagel! Creamy cheese, cheesy creamy**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi! I own nada! don't sue me! Ok, please review and again thank you Yuki Amada...**

**Kurama- You're bored again aren't you?**

**... yeah.**

**Kurama- whisper Hiei's asleep... without his kantana. end whisper**

**whisper Time to put operation wake up into action. end whisper**

**-sneaks next to Hiei. rasies bucket of water and... runs fast after letting go of bucket, landing it on Hiei's head and hitting him with metal spoon-**

**Hiei- ONNNNNNNAAAAA!**

**-RUNS LIKE HELL TO GRANDMA'S HOUSE IN MEXICO-**

**Hiei- -runs in boxers after her-**

**-wolf whistles and laughs while running away-**

**

* * *

**

**Last Chapter-**

"Anyways seeing as how isolation had no effect on you, you will join the Urameshi team. Now I'm asking you nicely, you will also live with Emily in a hotel with three rooms, two for you guys and one as a guest room including a kitchen, bathroom, and half-bathroom."

"Nice."

* * *

**-In the room-**

"Oh right... Now I remember what I had to do today... oh yeah a mini bar!"

**I jump on the bed and lean over the end and open the mini bar to reveal... Nothing.**

"Fuck."

"Shut up I'm trying to type my report and every time you say fuck I end up typing it by accident."

"Someone's cranky. What happened to, 'Ahhhh! Oh my god it's Kurama! **–Fake faint- -Laugh-**"

"You bitch!"

**She throws a blast of light energy my way and I jump of the bed having it disintegrated.**

"Dumbass, now I have to make a copy."

**I copy the bed that's not destroyed and lie back down.**

"My life sucks."

"Weren't you happy a while ago? Hey what's going on with you, and don't try to lie at what I'm gonna ask you, Do you or do you not like Hiei."

"No. Get off the computer so I can see Foamy. You know Foamy the squirrel. I love that guy."

"I know you like Hiei. Don't lie."

"Oh fuck you."

**I copy her laptop and hook up to the phone line.**

* * *

"OPEN UP! HEY YOU TWO OPEN UP!"

**I roll off my bed and onto the floor angry that someone woke me up before nighttime. I walk slowly to the door and open it. Without even looking to see who it is I walk away.**

"HEY IT'S 7'O CLOCK AND YOU GOTSTA GO TO SCHOOL."

"And kill every single annoying human there? Why not."

"Urameshi, she's scary sometimes."

"That's only because she's not use to you guys yet. AHH! I forgot about school!"

"There's the person you're looking for, now leave me alone and next time don't wake me up before midnight."

**I walk towards the windowsill and sit down asleep.**

**3:00p.m. Emily's pov. **

"Oh my god that was the best day ever!"

**School finished and Yusuke and Kuwabara left without me to Alex's and my apartment to piss her off. Hiei was here earlier but left after homeroom. He seemed to have been searching for something. Now I were stuck with the people who considered me their best friend and I considered them as hopeless ingrates as Alex puts it.**

"Yeah, like you think I don't know that."

'_Please get me out of here Alex.'_

_Alex-YOU WOKE ME UP AGAIN! Fine I'm bored anyways I'll be there soon, just don't talk about make-up or anything like that when I get there._

'_Fine what ever just come! I can't take this anymore!'_

_Alex-what happened to Kurama?_

'_Different school dumbass.'_

_Alex-Yusuke, Kuwabara?_

'_Just get here.'_

_Alex-fine._

**I look up, ten minutes later, to see Alex coming fast towards me but jumping from the surrounding trees. She stops on the one above me and jumps down.**

**Automatically one of the girls walking with me screams.**

"AAHHHH!"

**Alex grabs something and slaps it over the girl's mouth. It was a piece of duct tape.**

"Humans are too squeamish. It annoys me. Let's go, you might find something funny when we get back to the hotel."

**_Your POV before Emily called. _**

_/dream/_

_It's dark and quiet and absolutely, a dream comes true. Footsteps start coming where you are and stop next to you._

'_Emily that you? Sit down if it is.'_

_Onna wake up Emily's trying to talk to you and the two idiots are coming to do something_

'_Whatever ow-'_

**I fall off the windowsill and look to see the doorknob turning.**

**I create two copies of myself. One sleeping, the other in a corner waiting for them, as well as me hiding on the opposite corner. Yusuke and Kuwabara come through the door tiptoe their way through.**

"Ready Kuwabara?"

"Urameshi what happens if she wakes up?"

"We run like hell, that's what."

**He takes out a camera and gloves and so does Kuwabara.**

_What are those two up to?_

**I glance over to my copy that's hiding and point to them telling her to follow. She quietly crawls up the walls and onto the ceiling and follows them to my room.**

"Two laptops? A mini bar? Koenma never gave us anything like this."

**I follow after them to see they're taking pictures of my room and anything they can find. They go towards my closet and Kuwabara screams. I kept fake and real shrunken heads, knives, switchblades, vials filled with lots of different color liquids and they smile to each other. They start mixing unicorn blood with chimera liquid hair samples, and pixie dust into two vials. Yusuke added a bit of liquid phoenix feather to his while Kuwabara added a small bit of liquidated dragon scale.**

"Whoa mine smells like bubble gum (note the pixie dust)"

"Mine smells like blueberry. Hah Urameshi Mine's better."

"Well drink up."

**They both drank the liquids slowly and sigh.**

"OH eww, mine tasted like crap no matter how good it smelled."

"Same here Urameshi, Hey I feel kinda funny."

_**-Double Poof-**_

"Ahh!"

"What the?"

**I and my copy start to laugh and jump down to the floor with my third copy coming into the room laughing as well.**

"Help us!"

"Yeah we never meant to touch your stuff promise."

**In their place instead of a regular Yusuke and Kuwabara sat Puu, a.k.a. yusuke, and a pink cat, a.k.a. Kuwabara.**

**I grunt and my copies disappear. I create a small barrier around them and walk out the door and into the street.**

* * *

**READ AND REVIEW! AAAHHHHH! -RUNS LIKE HELL-**

**Hiei- Alex, give me back those pictures!**

**NO WAY THESE ARE GOING ON THE INTERNET IMMEDIATELY! and some in my scrapbook... and one for a christmas card. -RUNS AGAIN-**

**Hiei- AAALLLLLEEEEEXXXXXX!**

**what? aw shit! Review people!**


	5. Chapter 5

**

* * *

**

**Last Chapter-**

"Ahh!"

"What the?"

**I and my copy start to laugh and jump down to the floor with my third copy coming into the room laughing as well.**

* * *

"Help us!"

"Yeah we never meant to touch your stuff promise."

**In their place instead of a regular Yusuke and Kuwabara sat Puu, a.k.a. yusuke, and a pink cat, a.k.a. Kuwabara.**

**I grunt and my copies disappear. I create a small barrier around them and walk out the door and into the street.**

**Back to your pov now (after picking up Emily) **

**Emily burst out laughing at the sight of Yusuke and Kuwabara and Kurama and Hiei come through the doors.**

"What happened to them?"

"**-Blush- **they um..."

"Why don't you ask them yourself?"

**Yusuke suddenly woke up and woke up Kuwabara.**

"Thank god, Kurama change us back!"

"We were only looking around we didn't steal anything."

"They used a lot of expensive ingredients that are not easy to find including pixie dust and unicorn blood and if you all weren't listening they are all extinct."

**Emily tugs on my sleeve and blushes as she glances towards Kurama.**

"Um... Alex it's almost four thirty."

"And that should be my concern why?"

"Because it's almost four thirty and today is a week day and if I know you, you still go to Ms. Green's house."

"Oh god!"

**I gather up my switch blades or at least the sharpest one and so does Emily. I run up to the door and start tapping my foot quickly.**

"Let's go we're gonna be late!"

"That's what I tried to tell you!"

"Hey what about us!"

"Later on I'll help you but right now we've got to go!"

"Baka onna you're not going any where until you help those two idiots or we're coming with you."

**I grab my fingerless gloves and stop when he finishes talking.**

"No and no. Let's go!"

"How we need a-"

"Either help our friends or let us come with you and we'll give you a portal."

"**-blush- **I don't-"

**I yell in impatience at them.**

"We're already a minute late fine come with us!"

"Koenma we need a portal."

**I jump right into the portal that appears in front of me and everyone follows.**

**Emily and I both land on our feet while everyone else falls on their butts and gasp at the sight of their surroundings.

* * *

**


End file.
